


In diesem Moment wünsch ich mich zu dir (DaiKen)

by Ken_chan



Series: Digimon OneShot Collection [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan
Summary: Hallo und willkommen zu einem DaiKen-OneShot. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir, während ich den Song "Moment" von Glasperlenspiel gehört hatte. Die Handlung spielt etwa 10 Jahre nach 02, die Handlung von Tri wurde nicht berücksichtigt. Viel Spaß mit diesem kurzen DaiKen-Fluff.





	In diesem Moment wünsch ich mich zu dir (DaiKen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I want to be by your side (DaiKen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419940) by [Ken_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan)

> Hallo und willkommen zu einem DaiKen-OneShot. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir, während ich den Song "Moment" von Glasperlenspiel gehört hatte. Die Handlung spielt etwa 10 Jahre nach 02, die Handlung von Tri wurde nicht berücksichtigt. Viel Spaß mit diesem kurzen DaiKen-Fluff.

Er hatte es geschafft, das begriff er, als er sein Zeugnis überreicht bekam und in die stolzen Augen seiner Eltern und Freunde schaute. Sie alle strahlten ihn so glücklich an und gern würde er dieses Gefühl in seinem eigenen Lächeln widerspiegeln, doch da war diese Lücke, der Mensch, der fehlte und das alles hier nicht mitbekam. Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über seine Lippen, als er die Bühne verließ und sich von seinen Eltern umarmen ließ. Mechanisch, wie einstudiert, legte er die Arme kurz um sie, ehe er sich wieder befreite und diese Prozedur von weiteren Leuten über sich ergehen ließ, insgesamt zehn Mal. Nie hätte er gedacht, heute hier so zu stehen, das alles verdankte er ihm, ihm der nicht hier war. Ihm, der nie den Glauben an ihn verloren hatte, dessen Herzschlag er noch ganz schwach in sich fühlen konnte, doch er war nicht hier, sein bester Freund, Motomiya Daisuke.  
Während Ken sich neben seine Freunde und Familie setzte, um den Rest der Zeugnisverleihung der Polizeiakademie von Tokyo abzuwarten, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu früher, in eine Zeit, in der alles noch gut gewesen war.  
Die Abenteuer, die sie in der Digiwelt zusammen erlebt hatten, blieben unvergessen und hatten sie alle zusammengeschweißt, aber am besten wussten das doch wohl jene Acht, die die Jogress Digitation durchlebt hatten. Am engsten verbunden waren immer Ken und Daisuke gewesen, doch auch die anderen sechs hatten dieses besondere Gefühl von Vertrauen und Einheit gespürt, welches mit der Digitation einherging. Doch das war nun schon viele Jahre her, der Frieden in der Digiwelt war wiederhergestellt, sie alle waren erwachsen geworden, lebten ihre Leben, ihre Träume… Kens war heute wahr geworden, als er das Abschlusszeugnis erhalten hatte und wusste, dass er in zwei Wochen bei der Kripo anfangen würde. So lange hatte er darauf hingearbeitet, sich wochenlang die Nächte um die Ohren gehauen, um das anspruchsvolle Psychologiestudium zu absolvieren und sich anschließend an der Polizeiakademie zu bewerben. Am Ende hatte es sich ausgezahlt, denn er hatte als einer der besten abgeschlossen und damit sein gesamtes Umfeld stolz gemacht. Doch das half ihm nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass da eine Lücke war, die nur Daisuke zu schließen vermochte.

Nach der Grundschule hatten sich Kens Eltern dazu entschieden, nach Odaiba zu ziehen, um ihrem Sohn die lange Pendelei zwischen Tamachi und Odaiba zu ersparen und ihm zu ermöglichen, an die gleiche Mittelschule zu gehen, an der auch seine Freunde waren. Daisuke und er schrieben sich ins Fußballteam ihrer Schule ein und hatten sich bereits in den ersten Wochen ihren Platz in der Mannschaft erkämpft. Auf dem Fußballplatz war es wie im Kampf gegen bösartige Digimon: Sie waren eine Einheit, sie wirkten wie perfekt synchronisiert und ihre Pässe aufzuhalten war nur möglich, wenn ihre Gegner es irgendwie schafften, diese Einheit zu durchbrechen. Alleine waren sie zwei recht gute, aber dennoch durchschnittliche Spieler, doch zusammen fegten sie jedes noch so starke Team vom Platz. Ihre Mittelschulzeit war wirklich unbeschwert gewesen, sie hatten ihre ganze Freizeit miteinander oder mit dem Rest der Digiritter verbracht, doch als der Wechsel in die Oberschule erfolgte und sie sich konkrete Ziele für die Zukunft setzen mussten, hatte sich zwischen ihnen irgendetwas verändert. Daisuke wurde ruhiger, nachdenklicher, etwas, mit dem Ken erst einmal zurechtkommen musste, da sein bester Freund sonst immer das Gegenteil gewesen war. Nicht dass Ken nicht glücklich gewesen wäre, dass sich der sonst so sorglose Motomiya ernstlich Gedanken über seine Zukunft machte, aber der Ichijoji verstand nicht, wieso ihn sein Freund nicht an seinen Ideen und Wünschen teilhaben ließ.

Für Ken selbst war recht früh klar gewesen, dass er Polizist werden wollte, sein Gerechtigkeitssinn schrie geradezu danach, für andere einzustehen und vielleicht war ein winziger Funke dieses Gedankens auch, dass er sich noch immer schuldig dafür fühlte, dass er sich von der Dunkelheit hatte verführen und benutzen lassen. Er wollte sein Leben nutzen, um andere vor denen zu schützen, die es nicht gut mit ihnen meinten und so hatte er auch wieder ein Ziel vor Augen, für das es sich lohnte, in der Schule fleißig zu sein. Auch Daisuke hatte plötzlich einen Eifer fürs Lernen entwickelt, jeder ihrer Freunde, dem Ken erzählte, dass sie zusammen für die Abschlussprüfungen lernten, erklärte den Dunkelhaarigen für verrückt, aber es war wahr. Der Motomiya hatte sich tatsächlich in den Kopf gesetzt, seine fahrbare Nudelsuppen-Bude Realität werden zu lassen. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er entweder mit Ken, um mit ihm zu lernen oder ihn als Versuchskaninchen für seine neusten Ramen-Kreationen zu missbrauchen, an vielen Wochenenden half er in einem Restaurant aus, um sich ein Startkapital für sein Business anzusparen und ein Gefühl für die Gastronomie zu bekommen. Ken hatte ihn bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützt, denn es war das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten, dass Daisuke so für etwas brannte. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht fair gewesen war, gab es eine Sache, über die sich Ken nicht hatte freuen können.

Es war im zweiten Oberschuljahr gewesen, um genau zu sein in den Winterferien, als Daisuke plötzlich mit einem Brief vor Ken herumgewedelt hatte und freudestrahlend verkündete: „Ich hab’s geschafft!!! Ken, ich hab’s wirklich geschafft!“ Irritiert schaute Ken von seinem Buch auf, er hatte gerade versucht, einen englischen Text zu lesen, als es geklingelt hatte und seine Mutter Daisuke hereingelassen hatte. Sie waren quasi Nachbarn, sie wohnten zwar nicht im gleichen Stockwerk, aber zumindest im gleichen Haus und daher waren ihre Eltern es gewohnt, dass die beiden beim jeweils anderen quasi Stammgast waren. „Was hast du geschafft?“, fragte er ein wenig skeptisch, aber dennoch mit einem leichten Lächeln, soviel zum Thema Daisuke habe seine Impulsivität abgelegt. „Die Kochschule, für die ich mich beworben habe, sie haben mich angenommen!“ Jetzt war Ken wirklich perplex, schob einen Zettel in das Buch und klappte es zu. „Du hast dich für eine Kochschule beworben? Davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige, lächelte nun aber wirklich. „Das freut mich sehr für dich, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Welche Schule ist es?“ Tokyo hatte drei relativ bekannte Kochschulen und so außer Freude wie er war, musste es der Motomiya ja an eine der drei Schulen geschafft haben, zumindest dachte Ken das. Daisuke rieb sich ein wenig verlegen den Nacken. „Naja, die Aufnahmeprüfung war ziemlich hart und ich war mir sicher, dass ich es eh nicht geschafft habe, deshalb hatte ich nichts gesagt. Aber dass ich es tatsächlich gepackt habe, verdanke ich alleine dir! Wenn du mir in Englisch nicht so geholfen hättest, wäre das nie was geworden!“ Ken überkam bei den Worten ein mulmiges Gefühl, er konnte seinem Freund aber nicht in die Augen sehen. „Darf ich… den Brief mal sehen?“ Mit einem Grinsen überreichte ihm der Goggle Boy den Zettel in seiner Hand und schon als Ken den Absender sah, war mit einem Mal alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Culinary School of New York City“, stand dort in großen Lettern geschrieben und Ken überflog den Brief nur flüchtig. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, man hätte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Daisuke, sein bester Freund, sein Seelenverwandter, würde nach Amerika gehen… „Wow, das ist… toll“, brachte Ken schließlich hervor, aber zum Glück schien Daisuke seine Sprachlosigkeit auf die Neuigkeit zu beziehen. „Ja oder?!“, rief er euphorisch und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. „Ich hab die Aufnahmeprüfung in den Sommerferien gemacht, als wir Wallace in Amerika besucht haben. An dem Tag, als ihr alle zum Strand seid und ich gesagt hatte, mir würde es nicht so gutgehen. Wallace wusste Bescheid, deswegen hat er das Theater mitgespielt.“  
Ken nickte nur tonlos, er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, die Gedanken kreisten. Sie hatten irgendwann mal aus Spaß heraus beim Lernen begonnen, erste Pläne zu schmieden. Sie hatten zusammen in eine WG ziehen wollen, denn dass Ken in Tokyo bleiben würde, stand schon fest. Er würde definitiv an seiner Wunschuni angenommen werden, daran bestand wirklich kein Zweifel und Daisuke hatte immer mal wieder von Schulen in Tokyo berichtet, an die er gerne gehen würde. Aber Amerika… Daisuke war so in seiner Euphorie gefangen, dass er den Stimmungsumschwung ausnahmsweise mal nicht bemerkte. Stattdessen witzelte er herum: „Wow, dass ich dich mal so sprachlos erlebe hätte ich im Leben nicht geglaubt. Hab doch gesagt, ich kriege das hin, ha! Auch wenn die anderen nie an mich geglaubt haben, ich hab meinen Traum nie aufgegeben und ich bin froh, dass du mir dabei geholfen hast, Ken!“

Er wusste, dass es egoistisch und selbstsüchtig gewesen war, sich in diesem Moment nicht mit ihm zu freuen, aber im Endeffekt hatte er seinen besten Freund weiter unterstützt und so war nach der Oberschule der Moment gekommen, Abschied zu nehmen. Anfangs schrieben sie sich täglich seitenlange Emails und telefonierten am Wochenende auch häufig miteinander, aber je mehr sich Daisuke und Ken in ihrer neuen Situation einlebten, desto seltener und weniger ausführlich wurden die Mails und desto kürzer die Telefonate, bis es schließlich ganz aufhörte. Zu Beginn hatten sie noch geplant, wann sie sich wie gegenseitig besuchten, aber die Realität hatte die beiden Freunde mehr als nur schnell eingeholt. Das Leben in New York war nicht gerade günstig und Daisuke musste sich mit diversen Nebenjobs über Wasser halten, während Ken so sehr in sein Studium versunken war, dass ihn selbst die anderen Digiritter kaum noch zu Gesicht bekamen. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Zum ersten Weihnachten kam Daisuke noch einmal nach Japan, um seine Familie zu besuchen und Ken flog einmal in den Semesterferien nach Amerika, aber seitdem hatten sich die beiden Freunde persönlich nicht mehr gesehen. Sie schrieben hin und wieder mal miteinander, wenn es die Zeit zuließ, aber wenn Ken ehrlich war, dann war es vielleicht sogar besser so, dass der Kontakt nachgelassen hatte. Denn der junge Mann hatte ein Geheimnis und er wollte nicht, dass Daisuke davon erfuhr, da er sich sicher war, dass das alles nur noch komplizierter machen würde, vielleicht sogar ihre Freundschaft zerstörte. 

Sie hatten sich immer nahegestanden und Ken hatte sich ein Leben ohne Daisuke nicht mehr vorstellen können, aber dass er schließlich begriff, dass das was er empfand nicht nur Freundschaft, sondern auch Liebe war, verdankte er im Grunde genommen Miyako. Dass sich die Violetthaarige bereits in der Grundschule in Ken verknallt hatte, war ein offenes Geheimnis, um das auch der junge Mann gewusst hatte. Jedoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie wirklich eines Tages vor ihm stehen und ihm ein Liebesgeständnis machen würde. Er mochte Miyako wirklich gern, sie war eine loyale Freundin, vielleicht manchmal etwas anstrengend, aber die intellektuellen Gespräche mit ihr hatte er immer sehr genossen. Doch trotz dessen hatte er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern können und recht schnell hatte sie durchschaut, was sich zwischen den Zeilen verbarg, bevor Ken selbst es überhaupt realisiert hatte. Er hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten und sie hatte bis heute Wort gehalten.

Der Tag schritt voran und die Zeremonie war schließlich beendet, sodass die richtige Party losgehen konnte. Seine Eltern hatten für die Digiritter einen Saal gemietet, sodass Ken mit seinen Freunden seinen Polizeiabschluss feiern konnte, denn auch seiner Mutter war nicht entgangen, dass er sich verändert hatte, seitdem Daisuke fünf Jahre zuvor nach Amerika gegangen war, er hatte sich wieder zurückgezogen und es war schwer, seine wahren Gefühle zu lesen, denn noch immer beherrschte er es, diese hinter einer Maske zu verbergen, die nur Daisuke zu durchschauen vermochte. Er gab sein bestes, an diesem Abend fröhlich zu sein und sich mit seinen Freunden zu vergnügen, doch letztendlich zog er sich wieder zurück und ging nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Es war Ende März, daher noch relativ frisch, aber das störte Ken nicht, denn die Ruhe tat ihm gut, um sein aufgewühltes Herz und seinen rasenden Verstand wieder herunterzufahren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden und in den Himmel geschaut hatte, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihn trat und ihm die Hände über die Augen legte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er die Schritte hinter sich nicht gehört hatte, also hatte er keine Ahnung, welcher seiner Freunde sich da gerade einen Spaß erlaubte. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob derjenige seiner Freunde das hier witzig fand und ob sie noch im Kindergarten wären, als er einen Geruch wahrnahm, den er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr um sich gehabt hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Gewürzen und einem ganz bestimmten Duschgel, das immer nur eine Person verwendet hatte. Er spürte den plötzlich entstandenen Kloß in seinem Hals und er schluckte einmal, ehe er leise fragte: „Dai..suke?“ Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn seine Stimme brach und er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass ihn die Welle aus Gefühlen in seinem Inneren nicht mitzureißen drohte. Die Hände wurden weggenommen und als Ken sich umdrehte, blickte er in das grinsende Lächeln seines besten Freundes, des Menschen, den er so sehr vermisst hatte. „Was…“, doch zu mehr kam er nicht, weil Daisuke schon grinsend anfing zu plappern. „Was ich hier mache? Wie ich hierher komme? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich den Tag verpasse, an dem mein bester Freund seinen Berufsabschluss in der Tasche hat, ha!“ Und ohne ein weiteres Wort überwand er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog Ken in eine feste Umarmung. „Tut mir leid, dass ich die Zeremonie verpasst habe, in New York hat ‘n ganz schöner Sturm gewütet und das bescheuerte Flugzeug ist nicht pünktlich abgeflogen. Wusste aber von deinen Eltern, dass sie hier was gemietet haben.“ Ken war einfach immer noch viel zu sprachlos, als dass er irgendetwas hätte sagen können, doch schließlich brachte er eine Mischung aus Lächeln und Weinen zustande, als ihm stumme Tränen über die Wangen flossen. „Du bist so ein Idiot… hättest ja wenigstens sagen können, dass du kommst“, brachte Ken schließlich dann doch mal hervor, was Daisuke dazu animierte, leise loszulachen. „Damit ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck verpasse? Vergiss es Ichijoji, nie im Leben.“

Damit war das Eis gebrochen und Ken stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, ehe sie die Umarmung lösten und er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und von den Wangen wischte. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, aber ich bin froh, dass der Idiot ins Flugzeug gestiegen und hergekommen ist. Ich… hab dich schrecklich vermisst“, gab er zu und Daisukes Grinsen schwand ein wenig, wurde durch ein ehrliches Lächeln ersetzt. „Ich weiß, ich dich doch auch. Tut mir auch leid, dass ich den Kontakt immer weiter abbrechen ließ, aber ich hätte die Schule niemals durchziehen können, wenn wir weiter täglich Mails getauscht und jedes Wochenende telefoniert hätten. Und ich wusste ganz genau, dass du dir dann daran die Schuld geben würdest. Ja Ken, schau nicht so drein, ich weiß ganz genau, wie du tickst, hab dich längst durchschaut!“ Selbstsicher blickte der Motomiya ihn an und auf Kens Lippen schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Vermutlich hast du Recht… wann musst du wieder zurück?“, fragte Ken und Daisuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kaum bin ich da willst du mich direkt wieder loswerden, was? Aber nicht mit mir, die nächsten zwei Wochen hast du mich an der Backe und kannst dich schon mal wieder dran gewöhnen wie es ist, mich um dich zu haben!“ Man musste wohl kein Genie sein, um zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu können und so posaunte Ken hinaus: „Du kommst zurück?! Wann, wie?!“ Sie setzten sich auf der Terrasse auf eine Bank und Daisuke erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen in Amerika, von seiner Ausbildung, ehe er schließlich auf Kens Frage einging. „Im Juli endet mein praktisches Jahr und mein Nudelsuppen-Stand ist schon im Bau. Sicher hätte ich auch in Amerika damit weitermachen können, aber mich hält da nichts, wenn ich weiß, dass da in Japan jemand auf mich wartet“, meinte er und tippte Ken mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust, der bei den Worten einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen bekommen hatte. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sich das anhört?“, fragte er und man sah, dass dem Dunkelhaarigen die Verlegenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben war, ehe er versuchte, sich abzuwenden.

Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Daisuke gemacht, denn dieser legte seine Hände an Kens Wangen und drehte dessen Kopf zurück in seine Richtung. „Dummerchen… ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ein Idiot bin, aber nicht mal ich bin so verpeilt, um nicht zu sehen, wie du mich anschaust… immer schon angeschaut hast. Wenn ich es damals schon begriffen hätte, wäre ich doch niemals nach Amerika gegangen. Es tut mir leid, Ken.“ Der Ichijoji saß einfach nur sprachlos da, er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. Daisuke… er hatte es gewusst? Sein Mund öffnete sich, nur um sich sofort wieder zu schließen, denn er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er senkte den Blick, ehe er beschämt murmelte: „Bitte hass mich nicht…“ Dem Motomiya fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Dich hassen? Ich? Wie kommst du nur auf solch einen Blödsinn! Nach allem was wir erlebt haben, traust du mir allen Ernstes so etwas zu?!“ Daisuke konnte den verletzten Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen, hielt Ken ihn wirklich für jemanden, der ihn deswegen verurteilte? Miyako hatte mal aus Spaß gemeint, dass Daisuke nicht mal wusste, wie das Wort „Vorurteil“ geschrieben wurde und so Unrecht hatte sie damit nicht mal gehabt. Es dauerte aber nur einen Moment, ehe Daisuke sich wieder gefasst hatte und Ken angrinste. „Aus deinem Mund kommt gerade definitiv zu viel Unsinn.“ Und mit diesen Worten überwand er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern, ehe ihre Lippen sich berührten und miteinander verschmolzen. Im ersten Moment war Ken vollkommen perplex und überrumpelt, ehe sich seine Hände in den Nacken seines Jogress Partners legten und diesen näher zu sich zog. Der Kuss hatte einen Hauch der Gewürze in sich, die Daisuke immer verwendete, um seine Ramen abzuschmecken und Kens Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, das Gefühl, dass er bei dieser fast schon schüchternen, sanften Berührung ihrer Lippen verspürte, war kaum zu beschreiben. Das ferne Echo eines zweiten Herzschlags war nun klar und deutlich zu hören, ehe ihre Herzen begannen, miteinander zu verschmelzen, eins zu werden. Für einen Moment schlossen sich ihrer beider Augen, blendeten sie alles um sich herum, genossen einfach nur das Gefühl, den jeweils anderen so nah bei sich zu spüren, nachdem sie sich fast vier Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Doch es fühlte sich nicht so an, es war, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Einige weitere Sekunden vergingen, ehe sich Daisuke dazu entschied, den Kuss zu lösen, doch sein Gesicht blieb nah an dem Kens und auch seine Hand bewegte sich nicht von der Wange weg, strich gar sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ken wieder in der Realität angekommen war, ehe er mit brüchiger Stimme und fast schon unter Tränen herauspresste. „Ich… liebe dich, Daisuke.“ Dieser lächelte sanft, ehe er leise sagte: „Dummerchen. Ich dich doch auch, schon immer. Seit diesem Tag in der Wüste, als unsere Herzen eins wurden, Ken.“ Und damit zog er Ken erneut zu sich, um ihre Lippen zu vereinen. Dieser wusste nicht wirklich, wie ihm geschah, aber eins wusste er: Egal was die Zukunft noch mit sich brachte, gerade könnte er glücklicher nicht sein. Denn er hatte den Menschen gefunden, der ihn komplett machte.


End file.
